


The Scent of Fire

by killjoys_gerardway



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Band, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Panic Attacks, School, Some angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, TeenagerAU, Trigger Warnings, Tyler Joseph self harm, friends - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, suicidal, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler Joseph/josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoys_gerardway/pseuds/killjoys_gerardway
Summary: Tyler Joseph isn't a regular teenager. He is anti-social, meaning he has no friends. His family doesn't really support him throughout his struggle with depression. When the time that he needs a friend the most, he is found by someone surprising. Josh Dun. Hopefully, this friendship will help Tyler survive.Warning see tags.





	1. Drown

**Author's Note:**

> See tags for warnings!!!! Enjoy!!!

My name is Tyler Joseph, I have an awful life. I'm diagnosed with depression. I'm failing all my classes except music. My parents are basically ashamed of me. When I'm home the only thing I do is play the piano and write songs about my feelings. Something my parents will never understand. They don't understand anything I do. They want me to make friends and live a regular life but they don't understand how hard it is to go out in the street and talk to a random person. I live through most of my high school alone. Until year 11. Things all changed when I met the person who is always there for me.

I woke up in my bed after having only two hours of sleep. I'm not complaining that's the most sleep I've ever had in the past week. Today I start year 11 in school. Honestly, I'm not up to going today. I feel like shit. Why am I surprised? I always feel that way. I get out of bed and get dressed for the day. I put a plain black t-shirt and some jeans. I pick up my bag with barely anything in it and head downstairs. I look at the clock and see it's 8:00. Thirty minutes until school. I take my phone and turn it on to not be surprised by the lack of notifications there were. I also realized the charge was at 20 percent. Well, I'll live with it. I go to the front door and put my shoes on and leave to walk to school.

I stared at the building that I dreaded made of bricks and metal doors. School. I hate it its prison. You're either the bully of the victim. You can't be either. The insult varies from what you wear to your family. That's how it goes. This place really does not help my anxiety. Teachers forcing you to go up in front of the class and talk. Even if they know of your 'problem' they think its an excuse to get out of work. One time I had a full panic attack in the middle of class. That was great the next day I was now as the panic boy. No one wanted to associate themselves with me at all after that incident.

I walked up to the doors and opened them. I went to my first class which was English. I hate English what was the use of it. We speak it every day after all. I opened the door and walked into class. The only spot available was in the back. I love the back, it's where you can hide from the teacher. I take the empty desk and sit. The bell rings and the teacher soon enters the class. He begins to speak.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Simons I will be your teacher for this class. I do not tolerate slackers at all in this class so be ready." he said in a monotone voice.

I already didn't like this teacher, he is the type that will not cut me any slack because of my mental health. While the teacher started to talk again the door slammed open. A guy with red hair walks into the classroom. But no one seems to notice him. The boy with red hair looks around the class and stops at me. I become curious because no one is noticing this. I broke out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called.

"Mr. Joseph. Are you with us right now?" Mr. Simons asks

"Yea, "I say quietly.

When I look back I see the door is closed and that boy is nowhere to be found.

***

After class, I walk to my locker. I have the lock made with words. I put my code in and open my locker. Once I organize my stuff I close my locker. Start to walk to class again but I see that curious boy with red hair. I follow him until he reaches the forest and turns around and just looks at me while I look at him.

"Who are you?" I ask immediately.

"Josh," he answers.

I walk up close to him to get a better look. He has really bright red hair, hazel eyes ones that would calm you with one glance, and he's a little shorter than me. "Mine's Tyler," I said

"I knew that," he said smiling. That smile was contagious.

"How did no one but me see you barge into the classroom?" I asked.

"You don't know why?" Josh asked. I shook my head so he continues, "I can only be seen by those who desperately need a friend." he said. "And you Tyler, need a friend." he smiles when I smile.

I didn't have anything to say. Honestly, I don't know what to say. I've never had a friend before. He starts to talk again but I don't hear him. I'm still shell-shocked that someone is actually going to be my friend. Even if no one else can see him it still means a lot. I'm broken away from my thoughts when he grabs my arm. I look into his eyes and realize they looked really worried.

"Are you alright Tyler?" he asked slowly.

"I...uh..." shit I'm panicking. I'm starting to breathe really fast and I'm shaking uncontrollably. Josh looks like he is understanding what is currently happening so he starts to talk. I think he's telling me to breathe slower, nope that won't work. I'm starting to feel dizzy and I fall to the ground. Josh follows me and is panicking even more himself. I see his face light up as if he remembered something and before I could stop him he bent down and kissed me. I was a nice feeling. His lips fit perfectly around mine. I felt myself go closer into the embrace but before it could get too far he broke away. To be honest, I was sad, it felt like we were meant for each other.

"What happened," he asked.

"You kissed me," I answered.

"Yea I did, I felt like it. I meant why did you panic?" he answered. I blushed a little too.

"I've never had a friend before," I said. "I didn't know how to react."

"Well you would usually say something like this... sure I'll be your frien," he said

"You forgot to pronounce the 'd'," I said laughing. Gee, it's been a while since I laughed.

"Yeah, it's how I say it," he said joining into my laughter.

"Well ok... sure I'll be your frien, "I answered I was now laughing until I couldn't breathe. So this is what it's like to have a friend. ____________________________________________________


	2. Tonight

**Previously...**

"Well ok... sure I'll be your frien, "I answered I was now laughing until I couldn't breathe. So this is what it's like to have a friend.  

**Now...**

I'm walking home now next to Josh. He makes me feel better about myself. I don't know how it's just the way he makes me feel. We turn down onto my road and I stop. 

"My mom is going to freak. I wasn't there for the last two classes." I said. I was starting to panic my mom is not great when she's angry. Josh noticed I was panicking and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, it was like we were meant for each other we always fit perfectly into each other. That's what I loved, it made me feel like I had a place in the world after all.

"It's ok Tyler...I'll be right next to you the whole time," Josh said calmly. I loved that voice it made me feel so much calmer. We both pulled out of the hug and started to walk towards my house. We got to the door and I heard my mom yelling at my father. I could tell what she was saying but I knew it was because of me. I glace at Josh and he gives me an encouraging smile. I couldn't help to smile back. I open the door and lead Josh into the living room. My mom sees me and I see that her eyes became a little calmer knowing that I came home safe. She starts to speak.

"Tyler...why did you skip class," she asked

"I finally made a frien mom. I got caught up and lost track of time..." I answered. I felt Josh take my hand and hold it tightly. That gave me so much support I can't even begin to tell you.

"Tyler hunny... I am disappointed in you but also proud," she said. "You finally have a friend." This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I thought she would be angrier. I loosen my grip on Josh's hand. "But you'll go to your room and you will not have any supper tonight." she finally added. So that is what the catch is. I nod my head solemnly and get up and go to my room with Josh walking behind me. I wait until he's in my room and I close the door. 

"See that wasn't that bad...although not having supper I wouldn't be able to live without that," Josh said.

"I don't eat much anyway...it doesn't bother me that much," I respond.

"Oh..." he said slowly. He had a curious look in his eyes and it was killing me. I don't know what he was thinking and I didn't like that. "So what do you want to do?" he adds. I let out a breath out of relief. 

"I don't know... anything I guess," I answer.

"We could get to know each other better... here I'll start....uh...what's your hobby?" Josh asked.

"Oh.... well, I like to write music and sing...I guess that's my hobby." I said. I was blushing from embarrassment. 

"Really! You write music I play the drums" he said excitedly. " Can you show me something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure I guess." I walk to the keyboard I have in my room and try to figure out what I should play for Josh. I don't want something too emotional because I don't want to leave because he thinks I'm a freak. I've been called that a lot in my life. I take my notebook out and flip through the songs. My eyes stop at the song I wrote last year, Blasphemy. Well here goes nothing.

I start playing the intro then I start to sing. 

_I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I  
Don't know where I should go  
And the tears and the fears begin to multiply  
Taking time in a simple place  
In my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase  
And it's said that a war's led but I forget  
That I let another day go by  
I want to be afraid_  _but it seems that these days  
I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther  
My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father  
Am I screaming to an empty sky?  
Empty sky, no way, that's me cause one half of my heart is free  
Empty sky, no way, that's me cause the other half of my heart's asleep_

_Sing a song but don't believe  
Blasphemy is just for me  
Hypocrite, take your pick  
Cause the poison's on my lips_

_Can I understand you?  
Can I understand you?  
Can I understand you?  
Can I understand you?  
_   
_Lights, camera, action, satisfaction  
At your finger tips no one's lacking stuff  
But it's not enough when it seems that  
We have enough stuff just to blow stuff up_

_Lights, camera, stop! We're killing ourselves  
Just to get to the top_   
_But we won't stop talking about what we got  
And how we all love it when we're loved a lot_

_Enough about you, let's talk about me  
And how everybody thinks I'm just so free  
Free? Did you hear the verse that came first  
And how my own body's waging war on me?_

_I bet you didn't know something as absurd  
There's a word that I've said more than any other word  
It's sorry, sorry  
And I pray that our word was heard  
_   
_Sing a song but don't believe  
Blasphemy is just for me  
Hypocrite, take your pick  
Cause the poison's on my lips_

_Can I understand you?  
Can I understand you?  
Can I understand you?  
Can I understand you?_

_I want to be alive  
When you see my eyes  
Can I see your eyes?  
Can I see your eyes?_

_Can I see your eyes?_  
Can I see your eyes?  
Can I see your eyes?  
Can I see your-  
I want to be alive  
When you see my eyes  
Can I see your eyes?  
Can I see your eyes?

Let the water wash away  
Everything that you've become  
On your knees, today is gone  
And tomorrow's sure to come  
Tomorrow's sure to come

Then I finish. And just sit in front of the piano not saying anything. After a minute I turn and look at Josh. He looks frightened and amazed if that is even a thing. Then he says something that didn't match the way he was looking. 

"That was so sad and so happy at the same time. Tyler you need to publish your work," he said. "I really mean that." 

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say I've never been complemented only ever insulted for what I write. Josh stands and walks to the bench I was sitting on. He sits next to me and pulls me into his safe arms. I start to cry but I don't know why. He tells me comforting words and when I quiet down he kisses me again. We break apart and all he says are words that never came out of the mouth of any person other than my mother. 

"I love you Tyler...talk to me if you need support," he said. "I'll always be there for you. Always."

"I love you too Jish" I say. I know I was saying the truth because I've never said it before. It felt right.

"Cute...I like it, Jish" he said with a low laugh. I laugh with him throwing all my worries away because I didn't need to worry. I was with Josh. 

We go to my bed and cuddle for a while, and then we fall asleep in eachother's arms. 

________________________________________________

 


	3. Save

**TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Previously...**

We go to my bed and cuddle for a while, and then we fall asleep in each other's arms. Safe.

**Now...**

It's morning now and Josh left to go get some things according to a note. Now I'm lonely and left to the mercy of Blurry. I have been ignoring him for the past few days. But I can't do that anymore. It's so hard to not listen to what he is saying.

_What's wrong Tyler...so sad...Josh left you...after all he doesn't like you...He's just pretending because you're worthless..._

"Stop," I mutter. "That's not true."

_You know it is...If he can't be seen by anyone...He might just not exist...Why don't you do our routine...It's not that hard...just go to your desk drawer..._

"NO" I yell "I CAN'T NO PLEASE"

_Your just a weak...pathetic...scrawny...needy... an ugly little boy who isn't meant to be in this world...No one cares about you...You do it all the time so why don't you do it now..._

I give up and walk up to my desk drawer. I open it and take out the little black box.  _Yes...that good Tyler...now take one out and cut..._ I open the box and take out a blade. I pull up my sleeve and find a clear patch of skin. I put the blade there and drag it across. I take the blade away and stare at my work. I watch the familiar bubbles of blood forming from the cut. I cut myself again saying two times is enough. But two turns three, and three turns into six. I get out of my trance and realize what I've done.

"Shit..." I mumble.

I'm starting to feel dizzy. My arm is dripping blood. I've never been this bad. My luck being mine I hear Josh's voice.

"Ty, you here?" He says. "I brought some Taco Bell. I'm coming in."

"No don't..." I say weakly. I'm feeling weak due to all the blood that I've lost. But Josh didn't hear me. He opens the door and looks around and spots me on the ground with my arm covered in blood.

**JOSH'S POV**

I just came back to Ty's house. I'm actually happy for once people can see me. I guess if I have a friend then everyone can see me. I'm going to tell Ty that when I get back. I pull up the driveway and get out of the car. I nock a couple times on the door. It's weird because I would think Ty would be up by now. So I let myself in and walk up the stairs to his room.

"Ty, you here?" I say. "I brought some Taco Bell...I'm coming in."

I hear a faint mumble but I don't understand it. I open the door and immediately look towards the bed. He's not there. I look around the room and my eyes fall on Tyler. He's on the ground and his arm is covered in blood. I drop the Taco Bell and rush to where he is. I take my shirt off and put it on his arm.

"Why..." I ask. Once I got close to him I saw the blade on the ground behind him. I knew immediately that he did this to himself.

"I...I...Blurry..." Then he passed out.

"Shit!" I grab my phone and dial 911. I explain what happened and wait until they have arrived.

***

**TYLER'S POV**

I wake up to blinding light. I wait for my eyes to adjust and see a completely white room. I don't know where I am until I smell the disinfectant. I look around my room and see Josh. He sleeping on a chair which is undoubtedly uncomfortable.   
  


"Jish..."I whisper. He doesn't wake up, he sleeps like a rock gees. "JOSH!"

He jumps and looks around the room startled. "Ty.. your up..." He smiled sadly. "I thought I...I..lost you," he says. I can see he's starting to cry. I am too.

"I'm sorry..."I say. "I...I...-"

"Who's Blurry?" he asks. I just stare at him. Everything was rushing back to me. I remembered the last words I said before I passed out. I answer Josh.

"He's... my other half."

"Your other half. Meaning...depression" he asks.

"I guess..."

"You could have told me..." he stated simply. "I would have helped."

"I know..." I say. I get up from the bed right as a nurse walks in.

"Mr. Joseph," the nurse says."We are allowed to release you now only if you're with someone 24-7. We will also put you on some anti-depressants." she says. I nod my head.

"So who would you feel comfortable to be with for the next couple days?" she asks.

I immediately answer Josh. He accepts and goes out to sign papers. While I was wondering how people could see him. He realizes that I look confused.

"When I became your friend I guess it made it that people could finally see me," he says. I nod my head understanding. "When we get home do you want to make some music? I managed to buy a set of drums." 

"Yea that sounds sick!" I exclaim.

"Sick as frick!" he says. We both laugh while exiting the hospital. We get into his car, he turns the radio on and we were hit by Brendon Urie's voice. Death of a Bachelor.

"Do I look lonely..." I start.

"I see the shadow on my face..." then Josh.

People have told me I don't look the same..."

"Maybe I've lost weight..."

It keeps going like that until the end of the song. 

"What should we name our band..."Josh asks. "I mean if you want to be a band."

"Yea totally!" I answer. "It would have to be a meaningful name..."

"We'll wait then," he said smiling. 

We pull up the driveway and we get out of the car. I follow Josh into his house. Once we get in he asks what I want to do. 

"Want to brainstorm band names?" I suggest.

"Sure"

I go get a paper and sit down on the couch. I wait until Josh joins me. We start to brainstorm some ideas. After a while, our paper looks like this. 

_Band Name Ideas:_

_\- Under Flare_

_\- Survive_

_\- Next Door Favor_

_\- The Dark_

_\- Twenty One Pilots_

_\- Save_

_\- Meaningless but not_

 

We looked at the page for a solid minute. After a while we both say something. 

"Twenty One Pilots," We say at the same time. 

 

 

 


	4. Trees

**Previously:**

We looked at the page for a solid minute. After a while we both say something.

"Twenty One Pilots," We say at the same time.

**Now:**

It's Monday now. A week after my incident. I cleared and allowed to be alone. Right now I'm sitting in the living room and watching TV. I don't know what to do I'm bored out of my mind. I take my phone and open Josh's contact. I call him it rings once and he picks up. 

"Tyler are you okay what's wrong?!" He asks as soon as he picks up. 

"I'm fine Jish...I'm just really bored wanna do something" I chuckle it's so like Josh to panic when I call. 

"Oh" I let out a sigh of relief. "Well you wanna go to Taco Bell anyways I have something for you," he says rather excitedly.

"Yea sure I'll head over there now." I smile. "Be there in 20" I end the call. I go up to my room and put on a My Chemical Romance sweatshirt and some jeans. I head to the door and put my converse and I take the car keys and open the door. 

I walk to my car and get in I turn the radio on and start to sing to Destroya. I get to Taco Bell and find a spot. I get out and see Josh already at a table he is holding an envelope. I walk up to him. 

"Hey," I say quietly. We haven't really spoken that much since my trip to the hospital. 

"Hey, Ty" he has a really big smile. It's cute I like it. I take a seat across from him. 

"So what did you want to show me," I ask. 

"Show you no I'm giving you something" he hands me the envelope. I stare at it. "Go ahead open it" he urges. I open it and two tickets fall out. I pick one up and read it out loud.

"General admission...Seat, Pit...MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" I yell. "You didn't Jish." 

"I totally did" he smirks. "Two tickets, you and me, VIP, My Chemical Romance....and it's actually today I already asked your mom and she's cool with it."

"Wait did you say...VIP?" I ask surprised. He nods while smirking. I get up and run around the table to him and give him a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you" I mumble in his chest. He stands up and leads me to the door. 

"Well we don't want to be late," he says. "let's go get ready." I take the passenger seat and let Josh drive. On our way to my house, I keep telling him thank you. It's the only thing I know how to say right now. We get to my house and I run up to my room with Josh in tow. I keep the same clothes on but I give Josh my other MCR hoodie. 

"Here wear this tonight. I also have something for you...it's second hand but it'll start you off" I say. I motion for him to follow me to the basement. I have most of my instruments down here. My guitars, ukeleles, and bass guitar are on the wall, and my good piano is in the corner of the room. 

"This is awesome," Josh says.

I walk to the closet and go into the back I look around and finally find what I was looking for. "Close your eyes!" I yell from the closet.

"Okay they are closed"

I come out of the closet and set it up. "You can open them now." He opens them and looks and the unfinished drum kit. "It's not much but it's a start I guess. There's a snare, bass drum-" I was stopped by Josh giving me a hug. 

"Thank you," he says softly "I love it." I smile and hug back. 

______________________________________________________

An hour later, we are at the concert. It starts at 7:30 so we went to the merch table. I bought the tour shirt with the money my mom bought me. Josh bought an MCR flag for his room. We went to the pit and amazingly we got to stand at the front near the middle of the stage. We wait another 15 minutes and finally, Gerard Way walks onto the stage. The whole stadium starts to scream. They start off with Teenagers. Once they were done Gerard started to talk. 

"Hey everyone!" he yelled. And everybody screamed. "How are you all tonight!"Another wave of screaming. "I'll take that as you all are great for the next song we are going to need someone to help us!" I start yelling Gerard looks around and his eyes fall on me. 

"I think you're going to have a blast Ty" Josh yelled at me smiling. 

The bodyguard helps me over the barrier and I start to freak out. I was going to go on stage with Gerard Way. I get up on the stage and walk to the middle. "What's your name."

"Tyler," I say. 

"Everyone, give Tyler a warm welcome!" he yells. "What can you play?" he asks.

"I can play the piano," I answer. "I good at Cancer"

"Then we'll play Cancer." he motions for me to go to the piano and I start to play. I even sang with him in parts of the song. 

One hour later the concert is over. "Thank you sooo much Jish," I say tiredly. 

"It's far from over," he says "remember we have VIP passes." I smile and go towards backstage. 

We wait, and 30 minutes later we got to go in. 

"Hey!" Gerard says when he sees me. "Tyler right?"

"Yea," I smile "This is Josh my best friend"

"Hi Josh," he says. "Do you play any instruments"

"Yea, drums," he answers. "Ty and I are starting a band" I smile.

"Piano and drums, cool" Gerard says.

"I play the ukelele, guitar, and bass guitar too though," I say quietly.

"Wow. That's a lot. You have a band?" He asks

Josh and I both answer at the same time, "Twenty One Pilots." 

"Awesome we should totally get together again sometime. I'll give you my number" I give him my phone and he puts his number in and he does the same to Josh we also give him our numbers. We say goodbye and head out to our car. 

"I can't believe he gave us his number," I say excitedly. "Thank you so much Jish that was amazing!"

"Yea me neither, anytime Ty I enjoyed it too" he gives a big smile. 

Once we get to my house I offer Josh to stay the night, after all, it was 12:30 am. He says he should get home. He drives away after saying our goodbyes but something really puzzles me. I thought that Josh wasn't able to be seen by anyone until he and I became friends. I never went to his house and I haven't met his parents yet. I'm really confused. I decide to go outside and take a walk in the forest.

The sun is starting to rise and I realize I've been walking for over 4 hours. I look frantically around and only see trees not a single trace of human development around me. I look for my phone and take it out I see there are 3 missed calls from Josh. The time is actually 7:30 am I've been walking for about 7 hours. I sit down next to a decomposing log and dial Josh's number. Amazingly I still have a signal. I press call and I hear ringing close by. I'm confused because I'm in the middle of the forest. I walk towards the ringing and stumble upon a tree house. 

There is a rope ladder and a small window. I climb the ladder and poke my head in the tree house. The only thing I see is a mattress with someone in it and a phone that's ringing. It could only mean one thing. 

"Josh?" I ask slowly. The person jumps up and looks around frantically. 

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Josh asked. 

 


	5. Whisper

Previously:

 

"Josh?" I ask slowly. The person jumps up and looks around frantically.

 

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Josh asked. 

 

Now:

All I do is stare at Josh. I was trying to figure out if this was where he lived or if this was just some huge joke. He is staring at me in the same manner confused, and a little scared. I climb up to the main level of the tree house and sit down next to the mattress.

 

"Josh... do you live here..." I ask hoping the answer wasn't yes.

 

"I... do..." he answers. I close my eyes and calm down a little. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

 

"I was thinking... lost track of time..." I say slowly. "I called you and I heard a ringing in the forest so... I followed it."

 

“Oh...well this is where I live...” he said quietly.

 

“Well now the I know you are going to live with me now” I answer quickly.

 

“But your parents...” He says slowly.

 

“I don’t care about my parents right now Josh” I say quietly. “I just want you to be safe.”

 

He sits there watching me as a tear runs down my cheek. He gets up and envelopes me in a hug. I hug him back and hide my face in his neck and start crying. “Thank you Ty” he says softly. That makes me cry even harder. After about 3 minutes of staying in that position he let’s go and looks at me. “Tyler why were you really in the forest?” He asks.

 

I sigh. “My thoughts were running around in my head after the concert last night. I decided to take a walk. It always helps...” I say.

 

“You were walking for the whole night” he asks surprised.

 

It takes me a moment to think up the answer, “...yeah”

 

He looks at me with pain in his eyes. He gets up and starts to pack his things. Once he’s done he takes my hand, “We are getting you home and your going to bed” he says sternly.

 

“Okay dad” I laugh. And that makes Josh smile.

_______________________________

One hour later at Tyler’s house (Josh’s POV):

I watch Tyler as he’s sleeping he really needed it. After the concert yesterday and him walking in the forest all night exhausted him immensely. I get out of my chair and decide to look around his room. I go into his closet and duffle through his clothes I get a pair of black jeans and a hoodie. I don’t think he’ll mind if I borrow them. I go to his bathroom and close the door behind me. I turn the shower on and get in. About three minute later I’m finished my shower. I dry off and put my T-shirt back on and also Ty’s hoodie. I put the pants on too. I ruffle my hair and try and make it less messy than it already is but that turned out to be impossible. I go through his cabinet and take out the toothbrush that I left last time I was here. I notice a small black box behind the lotion bottle. I pick it up and open it. There are two blades.

 

“Oh Tyler” I mumble. I go out of the bathroom and notice Tyler isn’t in bed anymore. I put the box in my pocket and go down to the kitchen. “Ty can we talk?” I say when I spot him getting a glass of water.

 

“Sure” he says sleepily. I motion him to follow me to the couch and I sit down and wait for him to join me. He sits down facing me. “ What’s up”

 

“When I went to get my toothbrush I noticed a...” I pause and regain my composure “ I found a black box” I see Tyler pale considerably.

 

“I... I.... can explain” he stutters.

 

“Tyler I don’t need you to explain I just want you to know that I’m here for you and you don’t need to resort to that” I say. Tyler starts to cry and repeats the same words over and over. “I’m sorry” he keeps saying.

 

“Did you do anything recently” I ask once he’s calmed down. When he doesn’t answer I automatically know the answer. “Where?”

 

Tyler gets up and lifts his sleeves to reveal three new cuts. They look recent they are still red. I get up and lead him to the kitchen. I get a cloth and put some water on it and start dabbing the cuts.

 

“Are you mad” Tyler asks as I clean the cuts.

 

“I’m not mad... just disappointed” I say quietly.

 

“I’m sorry” he says. I don’t answer until I’m done cleaning the cuts.

 

“Tyler...” I say slowly. “I will never be mad at you. But you need to know I’m here for you. Okay?” He has a tear running down his cheek. I pull him into a hug and say one last thing. “I will always be here for you. Always”

 

We both start crying and stay in the same position for a while.

_______________________________

Sorry I haven’t posted in a while. I had writers block and a lot of shit at school. Lol. Well I’m back now!

 

 


End file.
